The Last Post
by coultharddd
Summary: One Shot - Elizabeth's first Christmas without Henry.


**The Last Post**

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the sofa surrounded by the McCord family, she watched as everyone engaged in conversations, drinks were poured as laughter flowed. Her heart smiled, it was moments like this she yearned for. She turned to pick up her drink and the open fire caught her eye, she tilted her head and stared into it. She listened and watched as it crackled and spat before hissing back to life. Its lambent light stole away the velvet-black shadows that were cast upon the wall from the people behind her. Flames of orange licked hungrily at the chimney as they clambered higher and higher, filling the room with an overwhelming amount of warmth. The fires hypnotic jig of joy was a much of a celebration as those within the room. It wanted to be alive on Christmas day; just like the McCord household.

A pageant of smells filled the home. Thyme-filled turkey sizzled in the oven foil. They battled to take over from the cinnamon-scented candles and the sulphurous smell of crackers. The scrumptious smell of goose grease wafted into the room, sifting out the other smells. The Christmas tree situated in the corner flashed and flickered with its dazzling lights. An angel was perched on the top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre. A single candle twinkled merrily in the window. Elizabeth glanced around; surrounded by family, there was no better place to be. Yet she still couldn't ignore the ache that poured through her heart. There was one important person missing from the family this year; and despite everyone making the effort to carry on and act like nothing had changed, it was still very much evident. She stood up and grabbed her drink, she sighed inwardly glancing over her shoulder and walking towards the back garden. She felt that loss the most. The person that should be sat in the living room next to her side wasn't there and it felt wrong. That person...Henry.

'He'll be thinking of you' came the voice of Caroline, Henry's mother. Elizabeth pushed herself off the side of the back door and turned to face the elder women.

'I know' she smiled.

'He sent presents for us all, he obviously knew that we'd pursued you to come down and celebrate with us because he sent yours here too' she rubbed Elizabeth's arm as Elizabeth looked up and smiled sadly

'I promised him before he deployed that I would spend Christmas here' she swallowed back her tears; it was their first Christmas apart since they started dating four years ago.

'Oh Darling, ten months away from your husband is hard, it really is' she sympathised and Elizabeth nodded.

'Just give me a minute and I'll be in' Elizabeth requested and Caroline respected that, giving Elizabeth's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving her alone.

She took a seat at the table and cast her mind back over the last ten months; she remembered the moment she had to leave Henry. He had been deployed prior to this but never for this long, maybe four, five or even six months at the most. The hardest part for Elizabeth was that her own blood family were no longer around for Christmas, and it was only a seasons she came to love again since meeting Henry, and now he was gone too. She took a swig of her drink and placed it back down, she watched as the liquid moved from side to side. She had another four weeks before he was due to return and she was no longer sure how she was going to cope.

She remembered the moment she said goodbye; he held her close and told her not to worry. _'Don't worry baby, everything will be fine'. _Her heart ripped into pieces as she watched him go; not a day has gone by since where she hasn't felt anxious, or scared that he wouldn't return home. She wasn't a praying woman but she prayed for his life every single day. Nothing feels worse than in those moments when you have to walk away, knowing it isn't for minutes, or hours but for months. Feeling your whole heart in your throat, choking on every single letter that escapes to form a sentence. _I'll see you soon. _All the while wondering if that dreadful day will come during this tour; will she receive that knock at the door at some point? Receive that letter that she knew he had to write from day one; the goodbye letter. Would that day come that she has to receive the last post.

She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts from her head. She stood up and walked into the lounge with everyone else. She smiled as various gifts were being handed out; all sent over from Iraq, from Henry. Elizabeth watched as gifts were opened and letters from Henry read out. He really was so thoughtful. She knew he couldn't send this many packages so guessed he had organised his before he left.

'Mom where is Elizabeth's?' Erin asked. Elizabeth tried to hide her disappointment

'Oh I'm sure he will do something nice when he returns' she smiled rubbing Erin's back

'No he didn't forget you, it's in the hallway, and I just left it out there until you were ready. Shall I get it?' She asked and Elizabeth smiled. She had not had contact with Henry for nearly 3 weeks. Last she heard the conflict had escalated, as a result she took leave from the CIA; working on the Middle East desk meant all information of conflicts came filtering though and she couldn't cope with the anticipation, a decision she didn't take lightly but one that was necessary at this point in time.

'Ok here you go' Caroline called and everyone's eyes fell on Elizabeth as hers followed the lining of the carpet to the door which led into the hallway.

'Merry Christmas Baby' Henry smiled with tears in his eyes. He was home.

The room became a blur; her vision narrowed. Everything else out of focus view, as she fixated her eyes on him. Henry. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. Her hands trembling scared to reach out in case this wasn't real. She slowly stood up and clapped her hands to her face; small screams and sobs escaping her mouth. She couldn't move. Her body overridden with emotion. Her tears poured from her eyes as her physique shook. Henry walked over and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, her knees becoming weak, but she didn't care. Her support was home, in her arms. Henry cried into her an kissed her head repeatedly as she soothed her

'Shhh its ok, I'm home now' He soothed. Everyone in the room watched on at the scene before them, tears filling everyone's eyes, their son and brother was home, unharmed.

'Whh...How? Wait...When?' Elizabeth choked on the words as her emotions rose to her throat. She glanced around the room at everyone; no one was as shocked as her. _They knew_ she thought. Henry laughed through his tears and cupped her face.

'I came back a last night, I arranged this a few days ago. Baby this is it, I am home for good, and I've handed in my resignation' He told her, more tears spilled from her eyes down her face and to the floor. Muffled sobs leaving her mouth as she tried to comprehend the situation. She shook her head in disbelief, she began to squeeze at his arms and pat him down to check he was there.

'Is this a dream?' she croaked

'No Baby, I am really here' he half laughed but half of him broke. This is why he left; no wife should have to feel it's a dream to have her husband in her arms. A huge smile broke across her face. Her hero was home. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her tongue invaded his mouth and his responded, they began to familiarise themselves with one another once again.

After a few moments Henry pulled back and rubbed his nose against hers. She closed her eyes. She had missed that contact, the warmth radiating through her body. She opened her eyes, the blue glistening under the dewy Christmas lights. Henry ran his hands down her body and rested them on her hips.

'Merry Christmas' he whispered

'Merry Christmas Henry' she giggled, still in disbelief. She glanced down at their feet and took a deep breath as she composed herself.

"You ready to meet someone?" She smiled excitedly as she watched his eyes glisten at the thought.

Henry received a letter a month into his deployment from Elizabeth, a letter he would never forget...

_My dearest Henry, _

_I can't quite believe you've been gone for four weeks already. It feels like so much longer. I miss you terribly. I hope you are ok? I'm sure all of the guys are keeping you entertained and hopefully taking your mind off home. _

_I am so proud of you and everything you do. I'm wishing these next ten months go by quickly. When you return I'll have a little surprise for you. We're having a baby Henry! This is not how I wanted to tell you and oh darling I wish I could see your face. I know how much you want to be a dad and well, you are. I went to the doctors a few days ago and they confirmed it. I waited until the scan before sending you a letter, I couldn't believe it. I am 14 weeks and 3 days pregnant. _

_I'm growing us a tiny little human, I promise to keep him/her safe and secure. I wish you could be here through this with me; for selfish reasons and because I want to see you interact with bump. I promise to keep as many memories and moments written down and I will tell you all about them when you're home. The baby is due 17th September, so if all being well and they arrive on time he/she will be four months old when you return. _

_It breaks my heart that you will not be here; but please don't dwell on that. We can have many more children and have many more moments like that. Your family have been amazing, your father in particular. Oh Henry he has been a great support. I feel so much closer to you now I am carrying a part of you inside me. _

_Please stay safe _

_We will be waiting for your return. _

_All my love, always. _

_Elizabeth & Bump _

Elizabeth walked towards Patrick and scooped up the baby in his arms. She smiled as she held her daughter close.

"Hi baby" she soothed and walked back to Henry. His heart swelled; suddenly a part of him he didn't even know was incomplete was now complete. A wholesome feeling. He spotted her tiny hand holding her blanket. He swallowed hard, he had been in Iraq for months fighting, seen grown men bleeding out and dying but nothing destroyed his emotions more than seeing his daughter for the first time. His heart melted as the scent of new baby rushed over him. He watched as Elizabeth held her out to towards him. His little girl; nearly 3 months old, wrapped in a pink baby grow making soft baby noises.

"Hi daddy" Elizabeth whispered and Henry's breath shook.

"Hey baby girl" he took her from Elizabeth and held her close. He perched her upon his shoulder and rested his head on the back of her head. He closed his eyes as tears of happiness spilled. Elizabeth ran her hand up his arm and watched the monumental moment unfold before her. Henry slowly rocked from side to side

"Daddy's home Stevie, Daddy's home" he whispered and kissed her softly. Elizabeth ran her fingers down Stevie's back and peered over his shoulder.

"She's asleep" she smiled proudly.

"Someone feels comfortable with their daddy" her heart full. Unbeknown to Henry, Stevie had been a difficult baby when it came to sleep, she hardly settled straight away; it seemed she missed her daddy.

Henry outstretched his arm and pulled Elizabeth in for a hug. She wrapped one arm around him and rested the other on Stevie's back. Henry lent down and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head.

'I love you' he whispered and squeezed her tighter.

Elizabeth collapsed into his embrace when she heard those words. She suddenly felt home. The months of worry and anticipation of wondering if he would or wouldn't return had now gone, and a fear she didn't have to feel ever again. For ten months she had held him in her heart, but today she finally held him in her arms. She spent months, many months wondering if she was going to receive that letter; if that letter would be the last post from him, when in fact, he was the last post.


End file.
